The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SUN 370’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Argyranthemum plants with attractive ray and disc floret colors and good garden performance and pest resistance.
The new Argyranthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2008 in Glandorf, Germany of two unnamed seedling selections of Argyranthemum frutescens, not patented. The new Argyranthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany in August, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Glandorf, Germany in March, 2010. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.